User talk:Page-Mistress
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Little Mermaid! Thanks for your edit to the Morgona page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thank you for the welcome. I love the little mermaid series and would love to help build up the wikia anyway I can. Thank you! And I do have one question: Do you know how to edit and info box? I've found an error in one but don't know how to fix it. I sure don't but let me know know if you're still having a problem with it. good welcome hmmmmm you can help me to expand this small wikia my friend No Problem Sure thing, Page. All this wiki needs is high quality pictures, and better templates. I'll some provide some of them, and there's nothing hard about being an administrator. I'm one myself on The Lion King Wiki. Basically, all you do is supervise the activity on the Wiki on a daily basis, block users if they disobeyed the rules when warned, have pages deleted with approval of the users, and edit pages. See you around. Chris14 (talk) 23:16, 7 September 2011 (UTC) Can you do me a favor Hey, Page-Mistress, can you delete this page, The Little Mermaid:Ariel's Beginning, and rename this article, The Litttle Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning back to "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning". I tried moving the first page because there's supposed to be a spacing between the colon and Ariel's, but it wouldn't let me, and also it's a special page when it's supposed to be an article. So, now it's a duplicate page, which Wikias shouldn't have. So, I made another article though I stupidly made an spelling error in the title. So, can you do me a favor because it states I need an administrator to move the page. Chris14 (talk) 14:04, 8 October 2011 (UTC) Hi there. I'm new to the Wiki and I just have one question: In the Kids Books section, can I make my own version of the transformation? I will be appropriate with it, but I'm just asking. Merman94 20:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Merman94 False info vandalism Somebody vandalized the Melody page with false information. They completely changed the ending! Can you fix this? 05:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Delete pages Hi, I was reverting the edits of a cross-wiki who created a lot of spam/useless pages. I wasn't really aware if the titles had anything to do with this wiki, but since the content was just spam I simply mass deleted them, you can always re-created the pages who didn't have bad titles. If I deleted by mistake other contents, please revert my edits. If you have other issued with vandals and spam please report them to us. Happy editing! leviathan_89 17:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello and thaks for the nice welcome. I Hope can hepl you in everything you need. Kathrin Samarra About Deleted Pages Hello. I was wondering something about deleted pages. Is there a specific page where we can find out what has been deleted? If so where is it? I ask cause I cannot find it. Also, don't worry about me reuploading anything deleted-I just want to see what was deleted. MermaidLord994 (talk) 22:09, January 30, 2016 (UTC)